The Gohan Saga: The Return Of Majin
by Vampire1
Summary: the beginning of Evil Gohan


The Gohan Saga  
  
Episode 1: The Return of Majin  
  
The Scene opens up with Goku, Chi Chi, and Gohan sitting at the kitchen table. Goku is doing push ups with his index finger, Chi Chi is making dinner and Gohan is sitting at the table drinking a soda and reading a book.  
  
Goten: Mommy! Mommy!! I'm going to Trunks' house to go play!!  
  
Chi Chi: Uh...no your not.  
  
Goten: Why, Mom?  
  
Chi Chi: I almost have dinner ready, plus do you have your homework done?  
  
Goten: Uh...no.  
  
Chi Chi: Then get back in your room and get to work.  
  
Gohan: Oh come on, Mom. Give him a break. Do you want him to be a brain like me?  
  
Chi Chi: Of course I do Gohan!!! Like I told you I don't want my children to grow up like their father without an education!!!  
  
Goku: Come on, Chi Chi. Give Goten an hour to play. Okay?  
  
Chi Chi: Fine, Goku. One hour, Goten. That's it. You hear me!!!  
  
Goten: I got it, Mom.  
  
Goten walks out the door and rides his bike over to Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks' house. He gets to the door and knocks on it.  
  
Bulma: Oh. Hi, Goten.  
  
Goten: Hi, Aunt Bulma. Is Trunks here?  
  
Bulma: He's at his Grandfather's house with his father training in the G. Room. I was just about to go there, I'll give you a lift.  
  
Goten: Thank you, Aunt Bulma.  
  
Bulma and Goten go over the C.C. main offices. Goten finds Trunks and Vegeta training in the G. Room.  
  
Goten: Hey T and Uncle Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta gives Goten a mean look.  
  
Goten: What's up with Uncle Vegeta?  
  
Trunks: Dad's been having bad feelings about something lately. But, you know him he never like sharing his emotions.  
  
Goten: Oh yeah. You want to go play?  
  
Trunks: Sure. What do you want to play?  
  
Goten: I don't know.  
  
Vegeta: Trunks, I got to go.  
  
Trunks: Why, Dad?  
  
Vegeta: Don't ask any questions! I just have to go.  
  
Vegeta flies off really fast into the sky.  
  
Trunks: That's weird.   
  
Goten: What?  
  
Trunks: Dad never gets mad like that unless he's scared about something. We better go see what it's about.  
  
Goten: But, your Dad will get mad when he senses us following him.  
  
Trunks: No he won't. When he's that mad he only pays attention to what he's worried about, so he won't sense us.  
  
Goten: Oh okay. I got you.  
  
Goten and Trunks fly right behind Vegeta. About 20 min. later, Vegeta lands in a spot near the mountains. And they see Majin Buu and a Dark Cloud right next to him.  
  
Vegeta: Buu?! I thought we got rid of you a long time ago!  
  
Buu: Well apparently you didn't, Vegeta. Now, I am back and stronger than ever not even you and Goku can take me on at the same time. I have also brought along the Majin spirit to take over the strongest fighter on the planet.  
  
Vegeta: Well, you can forget about turning me over again, Buu.  
  
Buu: I'm not after you, Monkey Boy. I have my eye on someone else.  
  
Just then Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and the rest of the Z fighters land to where Vegeta is.  
  
Buu: HAHAHA!!! So, finally I have all of Earth's Special Forces right here once again.  
  
Goku: your plans are over, Buu. Oh I don't think so, Goku. I am gonna control the strongest fighter on Earth and all of you will be finished once and for all.  
  
Piccolo: What are you planning, Buu?  
  
Buu: Just watch, Piccolo. I'll take anyone on first one at a time.  
  
Tien: I'll go first.  
  
Buu: Fine then.  
  
Buu and Tien fly up into the air.  
  
Tien: Bring it on!!!  
  
Tien charges at Buu and tries to elbow him in the stomach. But, Tien flies right threw Buu. Tien gives him a series of punches and kicks, but all of them just go threw Majin Buu.  
  
Buu: My turn.  
  
Buu just slaps Tien across the face and he hits the mountain hard.  
  
Gohan: Well, I guess it's my turn. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Buu: I have you now, Gohan!!!  
  
Gohan: What?!?!  
  
Buu grabs Gohan by the neck.  
  
Buu: Now you belong to me, Gohan!!! Do it now Majin Spirit!!!!  
  
The Majin Spirit flies up to Gohan and goes inside him threw his nose. Buu brings Gohan to the ground by his neck still and lets go of him.  
  
Gohan: What's happening?!?!  
  
Gohan falls to the ground holding where his heart is. He rolls all around the ground in pain.  
  
Goku: What have you done to my son?!?!  
  
Buu: I have taken over the strongest fighter on the planet Earth, Goku.  
  
Vegeta: What? Gohan?? How can he be the strongest fighter on Earth you, pink leprechaun.  
  
Buu: Oh. There is something you don't understand, Vegeta. According to my studies of your species, the less Saiyan you are, the more powerful you are.   
  
Vegeta: Gohan is still nothing compared to myself and Kakarot.  
  
Buu: Think again, Vegeta.  
  
Goku: What do you mean?  
  
Buu: Since Gohan is now under the control of the Majin Spirit, all of his skills and powers are now far greater than you can ever think of.  
  
Vegeta: I don't think so. Last time you fought Kakarot and myself. I was SSJ2 and Kakarot was SSJ3. but, now we are far more powerful now we can fuse and become a SSJ4. So, sorry to spoil your plan.  
  
Buu: Good. So, you will and Goku will be good opponents for...Majin Gohan. HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Gohan turns around and he has the black around his eyes and the Majin sign on top of his head.  
  
Buu: Now, because the Majin Spirit has taken over the body and mind of Gohan. It has increased his powers, abilities, and brains. So, now all of you will be no match for Majin Gohan. You will see his full power now. HAHAHA!!!  
  
Gohan turns SSJ1 then SSJ2.  
  
Vegeta: So? Like I said Kakarot and I can go SSJ4.  
  
Buu looks at Gohan again and Gohan turns to SSJ3 and then SSJ4.  
  
Goku: What in the...?  
  
Gohan: Now you all will be destroyed and Ultimate Buu will rule the world.  
  
  
Next time on Dragonball GT...the Z warriors try to take down Buu and try to bring back Gohan. Now that Gohan has the ability to become a Super Saiyan 4 can he be changed back to the Gohan we all know and love? Next time on Dragonball GT  
  
  
  



End file.
